This invention relates in general to display screens and, more specifically to a module for use in such screens having fiber optic light sources and a non-reflective surface.
Large display screens of several different types have been developed for use in advertising, sports score boards, large animated displays and the like. Typically, an array of selectively activated light emitting diodes, incandescent lamps, Unex displays, etc. may be used. Other displays use large cathode ray tubes, sometimes with projection systems to enlarge the viewing area.
Cathode ray tube displays are effective in small sizes, but lose resolution and brightness when enlarged. Many other prior displays have relatively large light sources, such as incandescent lamps, so that the display resolution is so low that they are not effective with video displays and other detailed displays.
Many prior displays are not effective in high ambient light environments, where light strikes the display and is reflected toward the viewers reducing contrast and making the display difficult to view. Some technologies are very directional, viewers need to be directly in front of the display, because of rapid light intensity fall-off toward the sides.
Thus, there is a continuing need for display screens having higher resolution, reduced reflection of ambient light and wider viewing areas.